ABSTRACT, Community Outreach and Engagement The Office of Community Outreach and Engagement (OCOE) supports the integration of research, clinical care and dissemination of research findings to our catchment area, which we have defined as the state of Indiana. Although, the incidence of cancer in Indiana is equivalent to national averages, mortality is significantly higher (181.0 vs 163.5 per 100,000) and our underserved populations suffer the greatest cancer burden; thus, they are the primary focus of our collaborative efforts. The OCOE is led by the AD of Community Outreach and Population Science Research, Dr. Champion, who has 34 years of NIH funded research in the community and has played critical roles in the development and dissemination of cancer control science within the IUSCC. The OCOE includes two interactive arms: 1) Research, and 2) Outreach and Engagement. Building on the strategic plan of IUSCC, the OCOE acts as the primary structure to integrate IUSCC researchers and community partners to develop, implement and disseminate research targeting our catchment area and beyond to improve cancer outcomes and enhance cancer health equity. The following four aims are the focus of our community outreach and engagement activities: Specific Aim 1: To define, understand and monitor the cancer incidence, mortality, determinants and disparities in Indiana; Specific Aim 2: To conduct and implement impactful research (prevention, screening, treatment and survivorship) that targets issues relevant to catchment area; Specific Aim 3: To develop and disseminate evidence-based strategies for prevention, screening, treatment and survivorship in our catchment area and beyond; and Specific Aim 4: To promote health policy that will decrease the cancer burden in Indiana. The Research arm of the office is led by Dr. Susan Rawl, Co-Leader of the CPC program, and focuses on Aims 1 & 2 from the COE. The Outreach and Engagement arm is led by Drs. Clint Cary (CPC) and Sarah Wiehe who oversee the collective efforts that pertain to the development and dissemination of evidence-based strategies, and to the promotion of cogent health policy, particularly, tobacco control (Aims 3 & 4). This arm also coordinates urban and rural community outreach activities and thus includes the managers for tobacco control and Community Operations, clinical trial specialists and a statewide cancer liaison that leverages cancer education and outreach with all community outreach programs within the iCTSI. The Health Disparities Advisory Board (HDAB) meets semiannually to advise the AD of Community Outreach and Population Science Research on relevance of, and future directions for, research and dissemination that focuses on underserved populations in our state.